Paper Mario 6: The Universal Rulers
Paper Mario 6: The Universal Rulers is a game for the Wii U and is the sixth installment of the Paper Mario series. The original gameplay returns, and there are some new characters. Prologue Mario is at his house when he hears somebody knock on the door. He answers the door, and is kidnapped by the person who was at the door. When Mario wakes up, he finds himself stuck in the middle of his house. However, when he walks outside, and sees that the world had been flipped upside-down, all except for his house, or his house was flipped upside down. He gets outside, and sees that his house WAS upside-down, and heads to Bowser's castle. However, Bowser is not there. Mario realizes that he must be stuck in an alternate dimension, so he goes back to his house, only to find that Bowser's castle was there. Mario knew this was "too strange" to be an alternate universe, so he decides that somebody was changing things in his universe. He sees a shaman, who looks at Mario, then teleports away. Suddenly, the world flips upside-down, and Mario falls out of it. Mario wakes up back in Flipside, where Merlon tells him that somebody is trying to take over the universe by separating the three rulers of the universe, taking them each to a different universe. Merlon says that the universes are connected by this one, and that the universes won't know how to connect if they are all in different universes. Merlon tells Mario that he needs to collect the Universal Shards, along with the three Universal Rulers, who are unknown. Chapters Chapter 1: The Trials of Muzak Merlon used his device to find that the first Universal Shard, the Sound Shard, was located in Muzak Plains, the loudest place on Earth. A strange globe-like machine allowed them to teleport there. Mario immediately saw the first shard, but a lady told him that it was their source of music and it would be bad if anything happened to it. Mario said that he needed it, and the lady told her that you had to take the trials to show you were worthy if you wanted it. Mario agreed to do the trials. The first trial was a maze, the trial of Hope and Faith. Mario eventually found his way out of the maze, and got 100 coins as his prize. Mario was about to do the next task, when the same shaman from before appeared in the town and cast a magic spell that made nobody able to speak. The shaman left, and the town panicked. Mario slipped the lady a piece of paper, telling her to give him the shard because he was trying to stop the shaman. She agreed, and once he touched it, the whole town reverted back to normal. The lady then told him that now they were back to normal, he had to do more trials. The second task was the trial of Balance. Mario had to walk on a tightrope, and he fell many times but he got right back up when he did. Of course, a blooper tank was below him the whole time. Mario got 50 coins that time, and decided to take a small break. He headed to Shroomer's bar to get a drink, but he said that his shop was robbed. He hires Mario to figure out who did it. He gives him 3 questions to ask each culprit: When was the last time they went to Shroomer's Bar, did they go with anybody else, and why were they there? Mario learned that the lady who told him to do the trials was the robber, and Shroomer told him that it was actually another trial and he didn't get robbed. Shroomer gave him an "forever free" pass to the shop, and he could get a drink whenever he wanted. Mario decided to get one right then, and so Shroomer gave it to him. Mario headed to do the final trial. The final trial was the trial of Combat, where he had to fight six people. One was the Great Goombaba, a giant Goomba, who was quite easy to defeat. The second one was the One and Only Siren, the loudest person on Earth. The third person was the Mighty Buzz, a quite normal Buzzy Beetle, unknown how he got there in the first place. Fourth was Tiny the Awesome, the tiniest, sneakiest Shy Guy there was. Next was Ben the Bullet Bill, and final,y, there was Thwompson, a powerful teenager that was almost as powerful as Mario. The lady gave Mario the Sound Shard, and Mario asked her to join him. She said yes, and revealed her name was Jennifer Song. Mario returned to Merlon and asked where he should go next. Chapter 2: Pasta Land Merlin tells Mario about a distant land known as Meatballtopia, where Merlon thinks the Shard of Chewiness might reside. Mario heads to Meatballtopia, discovering it is a place filled with pasta. A Goomba named Thorn greats Mario. Thorn tells Mario that he is lost and needs to find his friend, Happy the Koopa. Mario says he can't take Thorn home because he is on a quest. Mario finds a giant spaghetti noodle, and he attempts to eat it. A Buzzy Beetle tries to stop Mario from eating it, claiming that it is poisonous. Mario asks why the Buzzy Beetle would think that, and the Buzzy Beetle tells Mario that Meatballtopia is being taken over by the Donut King, and that the Donut King has stuffed poison mushrooms into all the noodles. The Buzzy Beetle then reveals his name to be Gloo. Gloo can stick to any surface, and anything can stick to him. Mario decides to take Gloo with him. They fall into the Macaroni and Cheese Cave, a place nobody has ever come out of. They soon discover why- nobody ever went in. Farther into the cave, they get stuck in a "macalanche." Trying to get through the macaroni, they find Wario and a Monty Mole named Verse. Verse has the power to switch gravity. Wario tries to switch with Verse, but only Verse and Gloo float up to the top of the cave. Mario thinks this could be a way for him to avoid obstacles on the ground, so he challenges Wario to a fight- the winner gets either Gloo or Verse. Mario wins, collecting Verse, and Verse switches the gravity of the macaroni noodles to help them all get out of the cave. Upon discovering that the Donut King has completely taken over Meatballtopia, Gloo is enslaved and turned into a Donut Minion, along with the rest of Meatballtopia. Mario goes to fight the Donut King to save Meatballtopia, and notices that the Shard of Chewiness is inside of the Donut King. The Donut King has infinite life, and charges at Mario. Thorn, however, saves Mario's life by quickly running in and poking his thorn at the Donut King. The Donut King runs away from Mario, retreating, but still holding the Shard of Chewiness. Thorn then joins Mario's quest. Mario and the gang try to follow the King, put they fall off of some Donut Blocks and go back to Flipside. Mario tells Merlin what happened. Chapter 3: Ice Volcano in Paradise After telling Merlon what has happened, Mario looks for where he should go next. He soon finds the Donut King running through Flipside. The Donut King falls down a hole, and Mario follows him. He falls into a portal, which leads him to a beach. Mario notices a strange volcano in the middle of the beach, which has the power to freeze the universe. The Donut King is running toward the volcano, and Mario follows. He catches the Donut King, and the Donut King says that he will give Mario anything he wants in exchange for letting him go. Mario says that he wants the Shard of Chewiness, so the Donut King releases the shard in his head. After releasing the Donut King, the volcano erupts. Mario hangs onto the giant ice ball, and the giant ice ball flies into space, at such a fast speed that it breaks the gravity and atmosphere of space. This lets Mario survive without a helmet. The ice ball bounces off a planet, heading back towards Earth to freeze the universe. However, reaching Earth's atmosphere, Mario catches on fire and melts the ice ball, and the Shard of Ice is left behind. The Shard of Ice falls back to the paradise, and Mario falls back to Flipside. Mario tells Merlon what happened, and Merlon sends Mario back to the paradise. Shy Guys are on the island, about to sacrifice Bowser. Bowser yells for Mario to help him. Mario helps Bowser by dressing up as the Shy Guy King and telling them to release Bowser. Bowser thanks Mario, and asks if he can assist Mario in any way. Mario thinks Bowser may be the Universal Ruler of Badness, so he accepts Bowser's request. The volcano is about to erupt again, so Mario tells Bowser to burn the ice volcano. After burning it, Bowser loses his fire-breathing powers. Mario takes Bowser back to Flipside. After telling the man at the Cooking Shop to revive Bowser, Mario remembers the Shard of Ice. He runs back to the paradise, but the Shy Guys try to sacrifice Mario. Verse saves Mario by reversing the Shy Guys' gravity. Mario thanks Verse, but one of the Shy Guys had the Shard of Ice on his spear. A Shy Guy rebel appears, and says his name is Sky Guy. Sky Guy shapeshifts into a plane, and helps Mario get up to where they are. Mario needs to throw Super Mushrooms at the Shy Guys to hit them back to Earth. The last Shy Guy drops the Shard of Ice. Mario takes the Shard of Ice and the Shard of Chewiness back to Flipside. He gives them to Merlon. Merlon is about to send Mario to Flower Hotel, but Gloo tells Mario that there is an emergency in the Cooking Shop. Mario finds Bowser, and Bowser is breathing ice instead of fire. He accidentally freezes the Cook, and the Cook becomes the King of Ice. The King of Ice goes back to the paradise, and Mario has to stop him. After Mario gets to Paradise, he jumps on the King of Ice. The King of Ice is defeated, but a shadowy figure comes out of him. This form is called True Ice King. The True Ice King cannot be defeated by Mario. When Mario has only one piece of health left, Bowser comes and battles the True Ice King. Bowser has been cured, so he can breathe fire now. Eventually, the True Ice King turns into the shaman seen earlier and disappears. Mario, Bowser and their friends to back to Flipside. Chapter 4: Room 31-78 Chapter 5: Sightings of the Mystik Beaver-Tailed Tinytroll Chapter 6: Mean Evil Doom Squad Chapter 7: The Flopsidian Adventure Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Playable Characters Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Sequels Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games